


Magic Mistletoe

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A Cliche, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: the mandatory cliched mistletoe fic





	Magic Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 14!

_ Damn whoever keeps putting magic mistletoe under all the doorways,  _ Simon thought. Just that day he’d had to kiss Penny, some random sixth year girl (seeing her giggle and blush about it was certainly an ego boost) and one of the boys in his class, purely because they passed under it at the exact same unfortunate  instant and got trapped there. It didn’t have to be a kiss on the lips, but everyone around would call you a wuss if you kissed them on the cheek or forehead. Most of the mistletoe had been taken down because it was creating hold ups between classes, but some still remained in the less-visited parts of the school. Like, as Simon would learn, the catacombs.

“Just- would you leave me alone, Snow?” Baz exclaimed, standing just inside the catacombs. He didn’t sound as angry as usual- more just sad and tired. It made Simon worry for a reason he couldn’t place, but he was still constantly going to wonder what he did all these nights in the catacombs.

“No. Not until you tell me what you’re up to! Sneaking around, plotting?”

“ _ Crowley,  _ would you not bring back your half-wit ‘plotting’ line? That was overused by fourth year.” Baz tried to push past Simon out of the catacombs, but found himself unable to walk past the doorframe. He tried again, but fell backwards, knocking Simon over.

“Watch yourself, Baz. Lost the ability to walk?” Simon tried to leave as well, but he also just fell backwards. Baz caught him, giving him a push to stand up again. “Wait. Look up.” Both of them slowly turned their eyes to the top of the doorframe.  _ Mistletoe. Merlin and Morgana. _

“God, fuuuuu…” Baz trailed off. He usually didn’t use Normal swears, but this situation (being magically forced to kiss your longtime crush/rival by a plant) certainly called for it. “Alright.”

“What? No, there’s got to be a way out of this. Some kind of spell. Ugh, Penny might have thought of one, if only she was-“ Baz cut him off.

“There isn’t. Believe me, I have tried. Wish there was one, I got trapped in one of these with Agatha last week and she was all giggly and weird about it.” Simon did not understand why he wouldn’t want to kiss Agatha- he had thought Baz liked her.

“Why wouldn’t you want to kiss Agatha? She’s gorgeous!” Simon was weirdly offended by this, he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Well, objectively, yes, but if you somehow hadn’t realised, I’m not super into girls.” Baz said in a monotone.

“Oh! You’re gay.”  _ That makes a  _ lot  _ of sense,  _ Simon thought. “That’s cool. I don’t know what I am.”

“That’s fine too, you’ll know someday.” Baz paused to consider his words and whether he should just say  _ fuck it  _ and say what he wanted to. Coming to the conclusion that he should ignore consequences, he continued. “I could help you. Figure it out.”

Baz was also objectively attractive. He had a symmetrical face and nice hair and a nice body. But did Simon want to kiss him? He had to admit to himself, he’d definitely thought about it before, and now with the option legitimately presented to him, he realised that was maybe not a normal, straight thing to think about your supposed rival.  _ Huh. I do want to kiss him. Alright. I like Baz. Cool. Cool. Let’s do this.  _ And he took him by the back of the neck. Baz let out a squeak of surprise ( _ adorable,  _ Simon thought) before leaning into the kiss, wrapping a hand around his waist and pressing against him. Simon had apparently forgotten how to breathe, so he had to step back to collect his thoughts.

“That was. Really nice. Okay. So maybe I do like boys. Not boys. Maybe I like you. Alright.” He rambled, Baz chuckling. “Wait, did I say that out loud? Ugh.” They both laughed, and Simon leant back in for another kiss. 

“We can leave now. The mistletoe spell is broken. Should we… take it down?”

“Nope. I want some other unfortunate asshole to have to come to terms with their sexuality by kissing their rival. Actually, can we not be rivals? I want to keep doing that. Kissing you.” Simon grabbed Baz’ hand, standing face-to-face and very close.

“Definitely. I’d love that. Let’s take this back to our room, yeah?” Simon smiled, and led the way up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope this was okay. I've wanted to write the mistletoe fic for ages but I thought it was too cliched, but this prompt gave me the perfect opportunity!  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) and this and all my other COC fics are crossposted there.  
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
